


What Love Looks Like

by rosiespinky (Janyolski)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyolski/pseuds/rosiespinky
Summary: "I know what Love looks like." Lisa blurts out one cold and rainy morning in Seoul."Hmm?" Is Rosie's very sleepy reply.





	What Love Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up to a cold morning and Lisa's ig posts of photos Rosie took of her, so... Yeah.

"I know what Love looks like." Lisa blurts out one cold and rainy morning in Seoul.

"Hmm?" Is Rosie's very sleepy reply.

It was the time of in-between where the sun has just peeked over the horizon - where mildew would have just finished collecting on leaves, where birds have yet to open their eyes and spread their wings. It was too early to be both too awake and too deep in sleep; it was too still, too quiet. It was like the littlest movement would disturb the peace and quiet; ruin the perfection found in the calm after dawn and before the morning rush.

"I know what Love looks like." Lisa says it again, louder and more certain.

"What?" Rosie asks quietly, opening her eyes and blinking. She wakes up to big doe eyes and messy hair and tangled sheets. She is trapped in arms zip-tied around each other's waist. Parts of her have become numb and unfeeling, blood circulation cut off from holding her lover's weight.

She nuzzles into Lisa further - impossibly closer, melding into her. There wasn't anywhere else she would rather be.

"Love," Lisa starts, closing her eyes and breathing in the warmth from the contact of skin to skin. She meant to answer Rosie's question, to expound and explain her earlier statement.

But it could also be her just calling Rosie what she is.

"Love is sleepy and bleary-eyed when she has to wake up too early." Lisa smiles, eye corners wrinkling as she scrunches up her nose.

Rosie smiles against her collarbone.

"Is she?"

"Yeah." Lisa places a kiss against her forehead, stamping her mark of affection on exposed skin.

"Hmmm. What else?" Rosie hums, playing along to whatever her lover is doing.

"Love has warm smiling brown eyes."

Lisa looks down and sees Rosie's eyes are closed but she's smiling.

"Love has a puppy dog nose."

She untangles one hand and uses it to give Rosie a boop. Rosie giggles and hides her face in the crook of her neck.

"Love has sweet plump lips."

Lisa bends down and gives her a kiss, the softest touch of lips against lips.

"Love currently has blonde hair." Lisa chuckles, tucking a rogue strand behind Rosie's ear. "She's known to impulsively dyeing it but surprisingly, blonde is the color she's sported longest."

There's an exhale against her shoulder followed by a big breath being sucked in. Rosie is breathing in the moment - feeling it all around her and then taking it in.

"Love is always singing or humming under her breath. Sometimes she makes up tunes in her head when she's run out of songs that talk about how she feels. Love likes the water, likes showers and swimming pools. Love jumps around and flails her arms when happy. Love is easily moved and always emotional, crying at every little thing. Love talks a lot, just says whatever is on her mind - she talks fast, too." Lisa laughs. "Love has thoughts on many things. I love listening to them. Love also draws and paints, like she was just born with the natural gift to create. Love is expressive and affectionate. Love is the sweetest."

There is a kiss pressed against her shoulder and it ripples throughout her body. Lisa thinks of more.

"Love has a big appetite. She always seems to be hungry. Her stomach must be bottomless. Love likes to take mirror selfies."

Rosie laughs at this.

"But her face is always covered in them. That's okay, I guess, because she's hot, anyways."

Rosie hums.

"Love is strong. Love is patient. Love is kind. Love thinks about others before herself. Love works hard and doesn't ever give up. Love cares and knows how to make people around her feel valued.

"Love deserves all the good things in the world. Love is also all the good things in the world." Lisa chuckles. "I don't know how that works but you get it."

Rosie laughs under her breath.

"Am I the Love that you are talking about?"

Lisa tightens her embrace around Rosie in an effort to make all the space between them disappear. She thinks of how liquid takes the shape of their container, thinks of how clay is malleable. She wishes she could bend herself and adjust and find ways to fill in the cracks.

The need to be close burns in Lisa's chest. It's unfortunate that the human body can only do so much.

In her struggle, Lisa forgets to answer the question. It is only when Rosie strokes the small of her back and starts humming that Lisa remembers.

"Well, what do you think?"

Rosie opens her eyes finally and stares into Lisa's own. Lisa holds her gaze like she's just holding Rosie's hand. She studies her face, the lines and slopes and nooks and creases. Rosie feels Lisa's eyes sweep like a caress.

There is tenderness overflowing in the moment. Lisa's chest threatens to burst. She wonders if the universe would punish her for screaming her lungs out about her love for Roseanne Park and disturbing the perfect stillness of this hour.

A slow grin spreads on Rosie's lips, cheeky and playful.

"I guess I am."

Lisa chuckles.

"Love has always been you. It's never been anyone else, anyway."


End file.
